The Massage Parlor
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: Naoto wants to investigate a new women only massage parlor in Inaba, but when Chie tags along and insists they get a massage, Naoto finds herself in a rather strange position, unknowingly planned all along by her friends. Commissioned by KnK.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you want to come in?" Naoto asked, looking in surprise at the eager, smiling Chie at her side. "Detective work isn't as interesting as it seems. And it's not like what the investigation team does at all; you might find it a little boring, actually." Not being entirely honest-at least on a personal level-the junior detective sought to shake her friend from accompanying her mostly out of confusion as to what she wanted to join her for.

"Of course I'm sure," Chie said, trying to hold in her excitement, and while not doing as good a job as she would have liked, at least kept from rolling back and forth on the balls of her heels. "We don't need to interrupt our plans just because work came up. Besides, I'd like to see you in action when there aren't monsters involved. And hey, if it's nothing, we can still do something together after all."

The two had been planning on hanging out for the day, but Naoto got called in to investigate some odd reports about a new massage parlor on the outskirts of town. One that serviced only women, and which reports of being rife with illegal activity had cast a suspicious eye on. Naoto had initially asked Chie if they could reschedule for another day, but much to the detective's surprise, Chie wanted to come along. She was quite insistent on coming along, actually, and Naoto had been unable to shake her, leaving her resigned to letting her come with her and maybe at least learn how she worked. Although Chie was right; in the event that there turned out to be nothing to the rumours, then at least Chie would be right there and they could figure out something to do together.

"If you say so," Naoto said, shrugging it off as she moved toward the door before them. She moved in rather low-key, not wanting to stir any suspicion as she quietly sat down in one of the waiting chairs, Chie following after her and taking a place beside her. She'd even dressed down for the occasion, wearing casual clothes that wouldn't have tipped anyone off to her job; generally, looking like a cop ensured people were on their best behavior, and a minor recon assignment like this meant she'd have to go in plainclothes. She looked around, feigning the role of the curious customer soaking in the sights around her; the place seemed well taken care of, clean, and there were no shady characters moving packages into back rooms or Yakuza wandering around.

Just a lot of women coming and going, some wearing uniforms with the parlor's logo sewn on, others clearly customers leaving with satisfied looks on their faces, like a a great amount of pressure had been lifted off of their shoulders. Oftentimes literally, although she had never known a massage to leave someone with the look of elation that she saw on the middle aged woman walking out, who moved with an almost clumsy cadence, not quite stumbling but certainly not steady-footed. Unsatisfied with her findings, Naoto tried to take it up a notch, and really took a careful look at what was happening around her.

A more careful scan around the room showed her a little more. The receptionist's behavior was fitful, but born out of impatience not for the arrival of a shipment of drugs or money, but just of the end of her shift; she looked at the clock too much, but never to the door, even when somebody walked in, which meant she wasn't expecting anything. She only addressed people when they walked up the counter, and otherwise spent her time penciling through Sudoku puzzles. Whenever doors opened and staff walked through, it was to bring refills of massage oils or a cart of cleaning supplies through. She ended up finding more evidence of illicit behavior in the quick periphery scan of Chie than she did in her surroundings; the girl had eaten far too much left over steak for lunch and was feeling a little guilty about burning through the entire remainder of last night's dinner so quickly. She wore both those facts on her face quite clearly, and the former on her breath.

With a resigned sigh, Naoto closed her eyes, leaning back in her seat. "It looks okay to me," she said. Anything deeper would require getting official about things, but she saw no probable cause around her that would justify that. "But I still can't shake the feeling that something suspicious is going on here." She looked to Chie for support, although not entirely sure why.

"Maybe you're overworked," the other tomboy suggested with a shrug. "Or you want to see something that isn't there so you have a reason to work. Either way, it seems pretty bad to me; you need to take more breaks, Naoto. Maybe if it looks like nothing illegal is happening, then nothing illegal is happening."

Naoto wasn't necessarily looking for advice, but what she received was fairly sound and reasonable. She looked away from a second and thought on it before sighing. "You're probably right. Unless we hear an actual report of something happening, maybe I should relax on worrying about this place. Let's go do something Chie, I need a day to relax."

"Then why go anywhere?" she asked, smiling as she turned toward the inattentive receptionist and back to Naoto. "We're in a massage parlor, aren't we? There's no better place to relax than right here, and we can see about dinner after we're both feeling better. The price chart up there has the deluxe package for two and it's surprisingly affordable; we could go in half on it and still have money left over to go out for food."

The very fact that Naoto's first instinct was to say was no was precisely why she said yes. She knew that being distrustful of the massage parlor for no explicable reason was precisely the sort of behavior Chie was talking about, and that made her realize just how right the brunette was. She was in dire need of a break, and she supposed a massage might be the relaxing experience that a day with Chie may not have otherwise been; the other girl's interests were certainly more intense than a day relaxing would have been. "Alright, let's do it."

After paying up front for their massage, the two girls were led into a room with two soft massage tables set up, at the front of each of them a large circle with a hole in the middle for their faces to go, and it looked so comfortable that Naoto could almost feel her knees weakening in anticipation. The room smelled so serene, the faintest of floral scents coming from the burning incense off to the side, and the lighting was dim enough that she could tell exactly how she would feel all of her tensions come undone on the table. Chie was right.

"The girls will be with you shortly," the receptionist said, handing each girl a blindfold and a monogrammed towel. "Take off all of your clothes, put these on, and lie face-down on the table with the towel over your lower back and all the way to your thighs."

Naoto looked in confusion at the blindfold, and immediately tensed back up in worry. Something felt off about it, but as she looked up at the receptionist already leaning toward the doorway pending the absence of any questions, she realized that she was yet again getting too worked up over what was likely nothing. So instead, she thanked her, and they moved toward the tables.

Chie didn't care too much about Naoto watching as she began to undress right in front of her. Naoto had already seen her naked after all, there was nothing really worth trying to hide, and the fact she had talked her into the massage was a big enough victory that she was feeling bold. "Don't worry about the blindfold," she said, unclasping her bra and letting it drop as Naoto blushed and turned away from her out of respect. Respect that Chie did not return as she watched Naoto's own bra come undone; the detective hid it well, but she had the largest breasts out of all the investigation team girls, and it would have been remiss of her not to admire them even a little. "I know you're probably worried about it, but it's fine. It's for when you turn around and they massage the fronts of your legs; they still want you to keep calm and not see anything so that you can focus on relaxing."

It was a fairly reasonable explanation that did put Naoto at ease just a little bit, even if she could feel the admiring gaze upon her and knew that Chie was not reassuring her because she could see the uncertainty in her face. But, she was intent on relaxing, and after slipping out of her underwear, sat down on the massage table and slipped the blindfold on. It was a little bit awkward to lie on her stomach and lay the towel down over herself, but the openness she had with a close friend was not one she wanted to share with two strangers who were coming to massage them. Then, finally, she put her head into the hole, took some deep breaths, and steadied herself for what she hoped would be the relaxation she needed.

Less than a minute after both Naoto and Chie were fully rested, Yukiko and Rise stepped into the room, pushing in a cart containing several bottles of massage oils and wearing nothing but half-closed robes. They couldn't help but smile as they advanced upon their friends; Chie's role in the plan had worked out almost too well. Yukiko had opened up to her girlfriend about the part-time job she got at the new massage parlor, which was in fact far less innocent than things appeared on the surface, but not in the typical ways of drug fronts or gang activity that Naoto had been looking for. She'd hooked Rise up as well, and had goaded Chie into bringing Naoto along so that they could spring a little surprise on the detective, something straddling the line between a prank and a sensual experience.

Both had to struggle to remain silent, wanting to laugh so much in excitement as the plan worked out. Yukiko stood by Chie's table, while Rise admired the bare back of Naoto and the way her plump breasts squished against the soft surface they rested on. Sharing one last smile between one another, they both shed their robes, exposing their naked bodies as they opened up the massage oil bodies and got to work. Naoto had no idea what she was about to be in for, but it would be so much more than she could have ever expected.


	2. Chapter 2

Yukiko and Rise both laid some warmed massage oil up and down Chie and Naoto's respective backs, taking great, slow care to do so as they prepared the girls for their massages with a patient start. There was no need to hurry, even if both masseuses were rather eager to get to the dirty fun of their little joke. Rise more than Yukiko, as the heiress's girlfriend knew full well what was happening and wasn't going to be surprised, while the former idol had basically stumbled her way into a plan to feel up Naoto anonymously, and found herself more than a little bit excited by that prospect. Perhaps she ought not to have been, but Rise had lusted after the cute and secretly stacked detective for quite some time, and although unconventional, it wasn't an opportunity she was going to let slip by her.

Rise's hands were already a little slick with oil. She and Yukiko had been in the back all day, the more experienced masseuse showing her how to do her job by trying out her techniques on her, before letting Rise do the same. Of course, that quickly spiraled out of control and ended with the two taking turns giving each other lewd 'massages' and losing track of what they were supposed to do. It left both girls glowing and a little soft in certain places from the lingering traces of massage oil, but for as much as it had run the risk of leaving the two of them losing track of their goal, it also helped put their appetites into check, let them focus on the naked girls lying face-down in the massage chairs who needed the attention most.

Fingers pressed into the backs of Chie and Naoto, firmly pushing against the sore muscles and spreading outward, smearing the warm oil along their backs with a steady touch, seeking to spread it across their skin but to do so with a little glimpse of what was in store for them. It was perhaps a little too much oil; only a little was necessary for a good massage, but their backs ended up receiving quite a nice coating of it. All intentional, of course. From the first feeling of Yukiko's fingers against her back, pushing into her muscles, Chie found herself unable to do anything but moan in relief as she genuinely felt her girlfriend pushing against some tense little knots she'd formed from her morning jog and the subsequent morning push-ups that followed. She'd pushed herself extra hard with her routine solely to be able to reap the sweet relief the massage had to offer.

Less eagerly receptive, Naoto still felt the fingers of the 'anonymous' woman touch her in ways that she hadn't known she truly needed until they were along her back, finding so many spots of tension and stress. Not to say that Naoto felt her stresses were somehow more important than those of her friends, but she wore them with a sense of duty, and her job only threw more pressure onto her back. She didn't realize until the fingers dragged along her tense back just how bad it had gotten, so gradual and steady over time that she was left with a sense of relief from even the slightest of touches already. It served not only to soothe her pains, but to ease her nerves as well. What better way to put her restless worries down than to receive a massage herself, the final assurance that this place was on the level. Just a steady, professional, proper massage. One worth the money and making the impromptu girls' day out that she and Chie had stumbled into a sign that she could use a little more calming down.

Once their backs were smeared in oil, the hands moved with focus and purpose, finding the girls' shoulders and steadily starting to work the tension out of them with steady squeezes and firm kneads. Rise took to the art of massage rather quickly, and knew the second she had Yukiko moaning in relief from her hands merely on her back that she would probably be starting part time at the parlor after this was all done. The work was far better than she thought it would have been, and giving dirty massages was much more enjoyable than selling tofu. She gladly wrung the tension from Naoto's shoulders, slowly working her way down with her hands, using the liberal amounts of oil she'd covered her with to move steadily downward.

Standing at the heads of their respective tables and leaning over their 'customers', the two masseuses were able to watch one another as they worked, ensuring they were perfectly in sync as they began to work the smalls of Chie and Naoto's backs with their thumbs. Once more, Chie groaned in relief, laying it on extra thick, as if to indicate to Naoto that she was supposed to be relaxing and enjoying this, and that she had better be easing up. Naoto remained mostly silent, save for when the thumbs pushed against her in a way that wrung an errant grunt out of her body. The detective just wanted to savour the sensation, relax in her peaceful bliss as the hands pushed up her back once more.

The back massage remained above the level for about five minutes, just a steady working over of sore shoulders and tense muscles that left Chie and Naoto elated. It had been enough to finally put the detective at ease, leave her body lying limp on the table as she surrendered herself to the strong and knowing touch she didn't know belonged to Rise. She had finally found the peace of mind needed to unwind, and would have no problem admitting to Chie once this was all over that she had been right about her need for relaxation. But almost the second five minutes passed, things changed. The hands were on her lower back again, fingertips pushing downward in broad strokes, and they slipped beneath the towel covering Naoto's rear end. Her head lit up in brief panic for a second, but she reassured herself that it was probably a mistake; a reasonable one too, given how slippery her skin was. It was nothing to worry about at all.

Until it happened again.

Further, this time, the towel even lifting up a little bit, granting her less coverage as the fingers quite boldly pushed against it. She shivered a little, suddenly feeling that this was happening in earnest and utterly intentional. But all she could hear was Chie, groaning even louder, and it served to keep her worries at bay even as the hands continued to push forward until the towel covering nothing at all and being pulled away entirely. Naoto thought the towel was supposed to stay there, but then came the splatter of hot massage oil along the backs of her thighs and up along the taut cheeks of her rear end, and... Maybe they weren't after all? It wasn't making a whole lot of sense to her, but she had been eased down into a state of total elation that left her willing to see how it went, enforced by Chie's verbal cues of her own enjoyment, which Naoto tried to take as a counterpoint to her instinctual inability to keep calm.

Rise smiled as she revealed Naoto's ass to her eager eyes, hands gladly starting to rub the oil in, focusing not specifically but on her ass but also her thighs to make it seem less like an intentionally lurid and perverted massage. It genuinely took her all of the willpower she had to push the flats of her knuckles against the cheeks, feeling the contrasted softness atop a layer of firmer muscle push down, rather than just kneading and smacking this gorgeous bottom to her heart's content. In fact, this was precisely the point where she had lost her control with Yukiko and just gave in to her urges. But no, she kept herself steady and above board.

Chie's moans were certainly over the top as she laid it on extra thick in the hopes of keeping Naoto calm and cooperating, but they were hardly fake. Yukiko's fingers ran along her inner thighs, rubbing the warm into into them and 'slipping' a little, a digit sometimes sinking to the last knuckle inside of her folds, other times just rubbing a little too close. Nothing intense yet, but certainly a potent tease, still enough of a 'massage' to not veer into outright sex, and all of the ceremony and effort around the tease in question served to rile Chie up further. The blindfold in particular excited her; even if she knew it was Yukiko, she didn't know where the girl's lovely hands would go next.

Naoto's legs parted as the steady, firm hand guided them open, fingertips running along her inner thighs, deep and intimate, but as long as they carried the massage oil with them, the bluenette was cautiously guarded but welcoming of the touch. Rise massaged her thighs gently, her smile wide and almost unbearable as she dragged her grip back up, holding onto the backs of her thighs and running her grip down her knees, thumbs on the inside and her other fingers gripping the outside. Yukiko's reminders echoed in her head; she had to be subtle with the tease here, to get Naoto slowly into the act. That clients were still coming for massages, and that the 'something extra' they bought was still to be delivered within that framework. Self-control proved to be the part she was struggling with the most, and the adorable detective on her table really only worsened that.

But it wasn't only a tease for Naoto; Rise found it so satisfying when she could finally run her touch back up, one of the slick hands pushing forward, beneath the girl's body and running her fingers along her loins, pressing along her mound and along the neatly trimmed blue hairs around her folds, answering a question about Naoto's grooming habits Rise couldn't help but have been curious about. She could see Naoto's back tensing, shoulders pulling up and the muscles in her arms clenching as panic took her, but Rise's touch remained steady as it drifted back down, up along her glutes to work them over once more with a hand steady and gentle enough to not feel perverted in its approach.

Naoto shuddered a little on the table, unsure what to do, but more moans followed from Chie, and she was absolutely certain at that point that it was being laid on thick for her sake. That Chie was trying to remind her to relax; she wasn't a fool. But it worked, to her surprise; she lay there, continuing to accept the touch as her masseuse repeated the same pattern down her thighs, but this time with a thumb sinking into her core, forcing a little moan out of her in shock and growing arousal as she shook her head a little.

After a few more passes, slowly teasing the girls' folds more and more, Yukiko gave Rise a nod as she looked inquisitively over to her. It was time to start the next stage of the massage. Both girls climbed onto the table, straddling the slick back of their clients' right thighs, and the dripping heat pushing against Naoto's was when she realized that her masseuse was naked, but before she could ask what was going on, thumbs were pushing into the stiff points of her shoulders once more and all she could rattle out was a ragged little moan of relief that seemed to put any of her worries to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The slick heat of Yukiko and Rise's wet, needy pussies pressing against Chie and Naoto's calves were the final, assuring signals that all at this massage parlor was not entirely on the straight and narrow. Naoto had no idea that her masseuse was naked, that there was something genuinely sexual going on at this establishment after all. She hadn't thought about the prostitution angle when she looked the place over, mostly because no word had come of the very lewd nature of the services they provided.

But at the same time, the firm hands working over her shoulders were like a tempting, lazy little devil whispering in her ear. It was relaxing, she told herself. She was overworked and over-stressed. She needed this; Chie knew it, and deep down she knew it too, even if admitting it was a herculean task. And save for a few little touches here and there, there was nothing entirely untoward about it all, the focus still very much on her back and its dire need for some working through. Perhaps what she needed to do outweighed what she she should have done, just this one. She'd spent so long assuming all of the duty and responsibility beyond her years that she felt she had to just to prove herself, so maybe she'd earned this.

And the darkest parts of her reminded her that whenever those fingers slipped right into her, it felt best of all.

It took all that Rise had in her to keep from just grinding against Naoto and getting off right there. A quick look over to the other table, to Yukiko biting her lip, told her that she wasn't the only one having the problem, either. The massages the parlor dealt in were a grueling exercise in give with no take, even her arousal used solely as a tempting little tease, but that said a little roll of her hips certainly wouldn't hurt. Some back and forth, just the barest of friction against the detective's firm calf to get a little bit of pleasure. She deserved it, right? It would be harmless. Rise licked her lips as her thumbs sank once more into Naoto's back, and this time the worn down bluenette couldn't help but moan a bit more as she gave in to the pleasure of the massage, to the relief and perhaps the sinister undercurrent of a little bit 'more' that followed.

Chie was the happiest of the four, lying there and receiving a sexy massage from her girlfriend, pussy leaking down onto the table as she allowed herself to unwind. Sexual relief would come in time, relief of her workout regimen's aches was constant, but more than that was the affection. She had become far too addicted to these hot massages, bought a massage table and oils "for Yukiko" in what was an entirely selfish gift as her lover's new profession had become part and parcel of the couple's foreplay. Not that the heiress minded in the least, gladly indulging the passionate tease, the ability to not only lay affection down heavily onto Chie, but to be able to fondle and worship the fit girl's utterly perfect body in every possible way, her hands practically making love to her.

Even here, where Yukiko kept things slow and basic for Rise's sake, Chie was moaning loud and genuinely, at a point where it was hardly even overblown; she didn't hold back or act with a shred of shame for Naoto's sake, but every noise she made was completely real. Especially as her calf got wet and sticky with Yukiko's nectar leaking down onto her as the black-haired girl surrendered and followed suit with Rise, slowly humping her leg. Chie's was tighter and more toned, providing something hard to ride, and Yukiko's own wicked temptation began to bubble up as she held back from doing so. If she or Rise moaned, Naoto would realize almost immediately, and the whole charade would be up.

Naoto shivered a little, very aware of the heated mound and the slow humping of her leg, but she did nothing, save for the occasional groan of satisfaction as the hands worked their way back down her back. She expected more 'slips' of fingers along her oiled up thighs and ass as her masseuse returned to that region, but this time, she received a fair bit more than that. The fingers dragged down her ass with purpose, pushing steadily into the cheeks as they made their way down, but this time, when a digit sank into her increasingly hot core, it wasn't even feigning accidental, working its way slowly into her dripping snatch. The finger wiggled around inside of her as it parted her pussy lips before pressing down against her g-spot and applying steady pressure in a steady upward drag inward, the results plain to see as Naoto's shoulders tightened up in reflexive defiance of all the relaxation she was supposed to be engaging in.

The moan that rattled out of her lips was raw, shaky, and the most bare outburst of lust she had ever let out. Everything she did was always so guarded, so carefully contained and thought through before she let it out. But here, she was too calm to guard herself, to open and relaxed to hold anything back, and as her spine arched a little, her fingers curling up a little, she was unable to do anything but be honest. It was a refreshing honesty, one that something inside of her felt all too smug about, as though finally her conscious mind had caught up with the conspiracy her body and subconscious mind had been in on since the beginning. But it was freeing to let out that emotion, to what she assumed was strangers and Chie, who was making enough noise of her own to hardly be in any position to judge.

She had no idea that Rise was biting down hard on her lip as she heard her crush's sweet cry of utter bliss. That the faltering squeeze onto her thigh was the former idol holding desperately onto herself in the crazed, needy lust welling inside of her. Rise was even surprised with herself as she kept her finger steady, sinking the digit all the way into Naoto before slowly pulling back, making a long and lurid show of the act. When it went back in, a second joined it, her other hand massaging the junior detective's gorgeous bottom with almost all pretense of it being a massage rather than a very artful fondling utterly abandoned. She was now feeling the beautiful girl up and fingering her. Slowly, of course, but it was suddenly very sexual in nature. Unrepentantly so.

The leg not pinned down by Rise began to squirm a little, Naoto's hands writhing, and she was tempted to take the blindfold off, but she managed to keep it on, to maintain the mystique. There was something oddly thrilling about not knowing who was doing this to her, who she was opening up to, and there was no promise she wouldn't run into them on the streets of Inaba; it was something she wanted to leave secret. A thrilling, dirty secret that only amplified the pleasure of two fingers sinking now into her slick pussy. All thoughts of how wrong this was were twisted around; yes, this was wrong. Thoroughly wrong. Illegal, too. But it felt so good didn't it? After so long being tense and uptight, doing something she knew wasn't right only made it feel even more exciting.

Leaning forward, the girls pressed their lips down to their clients' necks, adding another element to the fingering as they licked and sucked at their shoulders and necks. Never sucking hard enough to leave hickies or marks to be found the next day, but enough to leave both girls excited. Paired with the steady pumping of fingers into their dripping holes and the massaging of their taut asses, Chie and Naoto were well on their way to something breathtaking, all while their legs were pinned down and used greedily to steal some pleasure of their own. Rise and Yukiko's breasts pressed down tight against their backs, squished against the lavender-scented and somewhat slippery flesh, and as the vigorous licking let them move all about, the breasts dragged along their skin tauntingly.

It was a heavy and forward display, one that Naoto couldn't handle all of the individual pieces of. Her bottom lip trembled a little as the pleasure swelled, her inexperience and the shock of the situation proving too potent for her. Her breath hitched as she came, her pussy leaking all over the massage table as she shook, moans coming out almost too fast, infectiously lusty and hotter than anyone had imagined her orgasmic noises would be. It was a more cathartic release than she thought possible, washing away the stress upon her mind and spirit as the hands undid her body's tensions, and the last bit of resistance she had to this entirely production followed with them.

"You sound really hot," Chie confessed shakily, pushed over the brink by her friend's intense noises. She came too, moaning as she squirted a little onto the board, the small stream of quim leaving a noticeable noise that left everyone in the room blushing as the liquid came out with enough force to audibly thud against the hollow board. But nobody really cared too much, the colour on their cheeks more shock and mounting arousal than embarrassment, and soon the contented sighs of the happy customers filled the room.

Rise and Yukiko were not so lucky, left to witness the girls' amazing releases. It only served to intensify their frustrations, and the look they gave each other as they climbed off the tables said that once Chie and Naoto were gone, the two were going to fuck like rabbits to deal with what they had brewing inside of them.

"I-is that the end?" Naoto asked, a little dazed by the whole thing as she was rolled onto her back, up until she felt the tongue drag along the tops of her breasts and a splash of warm oil leave a small trail on her taut stomach. No, it was far from the end, and all she could muster in response to that was a relieved, happy little purr.


End file.
